<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Such a Pretty Melody, I'm Just Another Tattooed Tragedy by therivernix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970270">You're Such a Pretty Melody, I'm Just Another Tattooed Tragedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therivernix/pseuds/therivernix'>therivernix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Mutual Pining, Not Sasha is mentioned, Pining, Sasha is a surprisingly kinky bitch and Tim is INTO IT, Tim has a boner for Sasha but like, canon compliant death mentioned, in his heart, it gets a little sad at the end though, it's hot y'all, so much pining, spoilers for up to season 3, the ill advised hookup, they have been drinking but explicit consent is asked for and received, tim is a scholar and a gentleman, which is par for the course with my fics apparently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therivernix/pseuds/therivernix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha James had found herself in a handful of unlikely scenarios since starting her job as an archival assistant with the infamous Magnus Institute, but doing tipsy karaoke to "A Whole New World" with her hot coworker wasn't even in her top ten list of what she would have imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Martin pining, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Such a Pretty Melody, I'm Just Another Tattooed Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha James had found herself in a handful of unlikely scenarios since starting her job as an archival assistant with the infamous Magnus Institute, but doing tipsy karaoke to "A Whole New World" with her hot coworker wasn't even in her top ten list of what she would have imagined. </p>
<p>She'd barely managed to finish off her second cider before Tim was pulling her up from her chair, his hand easily encompassing hers, and grinning. "Come on. We're doing this. We've got to."</p>
<p>"Oh, Tim!" Sasha giggled, setting her bottle on the table. "I don't know, I don't really sing-"</p>
<p>"Oh, come off it. I've heard you in the break room enough times to know that you definitely do sing. And well, too, I might add."</p>
<p>Sasha hadn't thought anyone had been listening when she'd done that. But of course Tim had. He was good at that. Observing when you thought he wasn't. He'd shed off his work blazer at that point, his tattooed biceps now on display, and maybe it was the cider, but Sasha found her gaze lingering just a little longer than what felt appropriate. And if Tim's look of surprise was any indication, he'd definitely noticed that too. </p>
<p>Couldn't get anything past him, that Tim. </p>
<p>"Oh, alright." Sasha shook her head, grinning. "What the hell? Let's do it."</p>
<p>And that's how they'd ended up front and center at King's Pub, Martin enthusiastically offering a thumbs up while Jon turned his head, pretending not to know them, staving off the secondhand embarrassment he was feeling. <i>Five more minutes,</i> he thought. <i>Just five more minutes, and you'll be allowed to go home.</i></p>
<p>"So, uh. Is this the kind of thing you normally do? Uh, the uh... karaoke? You don't seem much like a karaoke person. I mean, not to make assumptions or anything..." Martin was babbling next to him, his hands placed politely in his lap.</p>
<p>"Uh, no. You'd be right. This isn't my usual sort of idea of a night out." Jon muttered, taking a long sip of his ice water. God, he wanted a cigarette.</p>
<p>"So, then. What is? Uh... your idea of a... fun night out?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not usually one to go out at all, Martin. Sasha managed to convince me and now she's gone and made a fool of herself."</p>
<p>And just on cue, there was a resounding, surprisingly on key chorus from Tim and Sasha, Tim with his arm now fully draped along Sasha's shoulders, and Sasha hogging most of the microphone. "A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOOOORLD. A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIIIIIIEW. NO ONE TO TELL US NOOOOOO. OR WHERE TO GOOOOOO. OR SAY WE'RE ONLY DREAMIIIIING." Tim had grabbed one of Sasha's hands then, playfully dancing it around as if it were being carried away by the wind. </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna head out, I can't look at this any longer." Jon told Martin, getting up and heading to the bar to close out his tab. </p>
<p>"Oh! Uh. Do you need someone to call you a cab?"</p>
<p>"No, Martin, that's quite alright. My flat isn't too far of a walk from here." Jon was already shouldering his coat on, his mind on curling up under his bed, lights off, and silence. Sweet, drunken singing free silence. </p>
<p>"Oh, alright then... Goodnight, Jon." Martin breathed a small curse, sighing and settling back into his seat to enjoy the rest of the show.</p>
<p>It'd gotten to the soft and sweet conclusion of the song. Tim and Sasha were fully hamming it up now, facing each other and grinning. Sasha had placed a hand on Tim's hand as a gag and, whether she'd noticed it or not, she'd started to curl her fingers into his shirt slightly, pulling him closer as they sang. "A whole new world..."</p>
<p>"A whole new world..."</p>
<p>"That's where we'll be..."</p>
<p>"That's where we'll be..." </p>
<p>"A thrilling chase..."</p>
<p>"A wondrous place..."</p>
<p>"For yooooou aaaaaand meeeeeeee..." The last notes rang out quite beautifully as Tim and Sasha grinned at one another. Someone in the crowd let out a long wolf whistle which made Sasha come to her senses, letting go of Tim's shirt and turning away, giggling and turning red with excitement and embarrassment in equal parts. Tim wouldn't have it though. Sasha needed to be recognized as the star she was. He gripped her hand and pulled it up, turning out to the crowd and smiling as they started to applaud, bowing down with Sasha, which she obliged. </p>
<p>"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE." Tim mouthed to her before they made their way back to their seats. Sasha felt light, warm, almost bubbling. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the handsome, dark haired man who she just shared a song and dance with smiling at her from across the table. Part of her thought it might be a little bit of both.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                           -</p>
<p>"I have to be honest, I didn't think of you as the kind of guy who knew all the words to any Disney songs." Sasha teased as they made their way out of the bar. Martin had long gone home and it was getting late, so she and Tim had decided to grab their coats and head out into the cool London night. </p>
<p>"Psh. What? Come on. Aladdin is cool, everyone knows that." Tim insisted, smiling back at her. "And I may or may not have babysat two twin girls all throughout sixth form who insisted on watching the Disney princess catalog on repeat." His coat was back on but the top two buttons of his shirt were now unbuttoned, allowing the breeze to cool him off from the sweaty, crowded bar atmosphere. "And I must say I make quite a dashing stand in for Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Flynn Rider, Prince Eric, and Aladdin."</p>
<p>"Ooooh. Think that last one's a bit problematic, don't you?" Sasha teased again. It was so easy to rapport with Tim, especially when they weren't under the constraints of work. He was... effortlessly charming. And that brought about a confidence in her that she had to admit she quite liked. Not the usual mask she put on around Elias, around Gertrude when she was still alive, even just going to the shops to get groceries for the week.</p>
<p>Seen. She felt seen by Tim. That was the word for it.</p>
<p>She was brought out of her wandering thoughts by Tim's continuing playful commentary.</p>
<p>"They were six. They didn't know about cultural appropriation yet." Tim responded. </p>
<p>"I'd say you'd make a much more suitable Tarzan." Sasha told him, easily reaching over to ruffle up Tim's already quite ruffled hair. She wasn't taller than him by much, just a couple of inches, but she liked to take advantage of it when she could.</p>
<p>"And that would make you Jane then, I'm sure? Inquisitive, intelligent, pretty." Tim smiled but before Sasha could respond he asked, "Which way to yours again? It's been a while since I walked you home." He smirked a little at the memory. </p>
<p>"Oh, don't remind me. I'm nervous to so much as even look at vodka around you and Elias anymore."</p>
<p>"It was a fun night!" </p>
<p>"I made a fool of myself!"</p>
<p>"You could never make a fool of yourself, Sasha. You're much too put together for that."</p>
<p>"Only around you." Sasha muttered back before remembering what it was they were doing. "Oh um. It's just the next left over here and we walk for about another ten minutes until we get to the bridge. Thank you, by the way." She bit her lip. "You're... very much a gentleman."</p>
<p>"Only around you." Tim rebutted, his eyes flickering to Sasha's lips for a second. "You know, you don't have to go home... quite just yet. If you don't want to. My flat is just the next right and then we're basically right there. If you wanna come in and just... have a chat for a bit. Maybe a tea." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I would like that." Sasha nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "That sounds lovely." And looking at Tim then, his hair giving off an almost ethereal glow in the moonlight, his stance so casual and yet so assured, she couldn't help but slip out, "Gosh, you're pretty."</p>
<p>This stopped Tim in his tracks, right outside his flat door, as he was fishing for his keys in his pockets. Did he just hear Sasha say what he thought she said? God, he hoped so. "You think so?" He asked, not looking at her. Not quite yet. If he did the pink tinged in his cheeks would betray him.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I mean, isn't it obvious? You must know what you look like." She looked down as well, instantly regretting the sentiment. <i>Super inappropriate, Sash, what the hell? He's your coworker. This could count as harassment.</i></p>
<p>"Yeah. It's just rare to hear it from someone as beautiful as you." Tim responded, looking over at her, keys in hand. He paused, not putting them in yet. Just looking at Sasha, wondering what she would possibly do next.</p>
<p>And, to Sasha's own surprise, she stepped forward. "Tim, I..."</p>
<p>"You don't have to ask permission to kiss me, just so you know. You can just do it." Tim's voice was low, almost pleading. There was no describing how much or how long he had wanted to be in this very situation he found himself in. He quickly pinched the skin between his thumb and pointer finger just to assure himself he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Very much awake.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I do. I do want to ask you. It's important, to ask." She took a deep, shaking breath before taking one more step forward, her chest now touching Tim's, their heartbeats in misaligned but equally chaotic rhythms. "Can I?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes please." Tim muttered, easily closing the gap between them and placing his lips on Sasha's. Somehow, she still managed to have incredibly soft lips, even after a night out. Sometimes she was so perfect Tim swore he had made her up inside his head. But this was real. This was very real.</p>
<p>He reached past Sasha to turn the key and open the door into the flat, careful not to trip over the cluttered array of shoes he had collecting in the entryway. He kept a firm, but gentle hand on Sasha's waist, guiding her inside, making sure he didn't pull away from the kiss for even a second. </p>
<p>"Are we sure this isn't- Utterly ill-advised?" Sasha muttered between kisses, taking Tim's coat off before removing her own, tossing it to the floor. </p>
<p>"Oh, it's incredibly ill-advised." Tim reassured her, pulling away. "Do you want to stop?" </p>
<p>"Honestly?" Sasha bit her lip, allowing herself to reach forward and curl her fingers into Tim's shirt, pulling him in for another kiss before getting to undoing the buttons. "Not even for a second.:</p>
<p>"God, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Tim muttered back, reaching down to undo the buttons on Sasha's cardigan. "Is this okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes, Tim, it's all okay. All of it." Sasha giggled. "You're very kind though. Do you treat all of your one night stands with this much respect?"</p>
<p>"Of <i>course.</i> Timothy Stoker is nothing short of a scholar and a gentleman. Now-" He grinned before easily scooping Sasha up, eliciting a surprised, but ecstatic shriek from her. "Shall we?" He walked her to his bedroom, silently cursing himself for not making sure things were a little more tidy before he left for work that morning. Then again, he definitely hadn't expected himself to end up in a situation quite as unbelievably wonderful as this one. He gently lay Sasha on the bed and took this moment to just really allow himself to look at her. Of course, he looked at her every day. Stapling papers, hunched over a dusty tome, eating her lunch at her desk. He chanced every second he could to just catch glimpses of her, along the way memorizing how her eyebrows would furrow at a particular disparity in someone's statement, how when she ran her hand through her hair while reading it stuck up a little. The way her eyes lit up during particularly intense office conversations.</p>
<p>Sasha James might have been the most beautiful woman Tim Stoker had ever seen. And she was here, looking up at him, laying on his bed with her hair a mess and her cheeks flushed. </p>
<p>"Like what you see?" She teased lightly, kicking her shoes off before allowing herself to lay fully on the bed.</p>
<p>"Oh! I mean... Yeah, it's just-"</p>
<p>"No, I get it completely. It's like seeing you in a totally different light." She responded softly.</p>
<p>"Do you... Like what you see?" Tim asked, kicking his shoes off as well before gently crawling on top of Sasha, running his hands down her chest and squeezing her hips.</p>
<p>"Absolutely." She whispered back before pulling him down and, much to Tim's surprise, swiftly turning him over so she was the one on top of him. "I'll let you in on a little secret though..." Her lips were right at his ear and her voice sent an involuntary shiver down TIm's spine as she said, "I'm always the one on top. No exceptions."</p>
<p>"God..." Tim shuddered and closed his eyes, his fingers curling into Sasha's hair. "Yes m'am."</p>
<p>Sasha giggled and leaned back in to kiss Tim, her breathe hot against his mouth as she insistently went to undo the buttons of his pants, tugging them off. Tim was more than happy to oblige, and they were quickly completely undressed, skin on skin, with Sasha nuzzling into Tim's neck and biting at the soft flesh in the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Sash-" He muttered, reaching up and tugging at her hair to pull her closer.</p>
<p>"Do you like that?" Sasha grinned up at him, biting harder this time.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Yes. I... I honestly think I would like whatever you would do to me?" Tim admitted. It might have been the rush of endorphins talking, but he knew at that moment that he truly meant it. And based on Sasha's devious stare, she was gonna exploit that to her full advantage. But first... "Can I... I really want to go down on you? If that's okay?" He bit his lip.</p>
<p>"Of course it's okay." Her voice was soft and sincere then and she lay back, beckoning him forward before cheekily reaching up and tugging his hair to pull him down to her.</p>
<p>Tim gently kissed down Sasha's stomach, allowing himself to revel in the softness of her belly, nuzzling into it for just a second before continuing downward. This... could not be going more perfectly. Now he just needed to not forget everything he knew about eating a woman out. He buried his face between Sasha's legs, gently pushing her knees up and reaching upward to squeeze her chest. And based on the satisfied noises coming out of Sasha's mouth, he thankfully hand't forgotten.</p>
<p>"Okay. Yeah. I definitely don't regret this." Sasha told him before giving a small whimper, her grip on Tim's hair tightening. </p>
<p>"What a time to say that now." Tim responded. </p>
<p>"You've already got your face between my legs, now is not the time for you to get cocky." </p>
<p>"No," Tim looked up and grinned, kissing at her inner thigh. "That'll come later."</p>
<p>And Sasha's reached out to gently shove at Tim's shoulder, giggling. Because he was still Tim. Through all of the heat and the pleasure and the haze of the night, he was still her friend. He still was one of the only people she knew who could make her laugh at the drop of a hat, even now. </p>
<p>God, she hoped she wouldn't regret this in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise there will be more Sasha perspective next chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed this, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>